La memoria dei draghi passati
by Bucciamarcia
Summary: Elfi, nani, tanta magia e creature mitologiche, il bene contro il male: ecco gli elementi di un tipico fantasy. Ma questo non è un tipico fantasy.
1. Prologo parte 1

Non c'è aria. Non c'è luce. Solo una fredda coltre di nebbia che entra sotto la pelle, raggiunge l'anima. Puoi provare a correre, puoi provare a scappare, ma sai che non servirà a nulla e il tuo cuore non smetterà di batterti nei timpani.

Senti l'odore della cenere? Senti che ti entra in gola? Più ansimi e più entra in fondo finché l'ossigeno non potrà più passare. Perché non vuoi smettere di respirare?

Senti il sapore di ferro? Un liquido caldo ti solletica il mento mentre scorre verso il basso, seguendo i solchi lasciati in precedenza da goccioline di sudore. Eppure eri sicuro di non essere ferito.

Non fermarti, non riprendere fiato. Il sangue non smetterà di scorrere e la cenere ormai è dentro i polmoni.

_Sei sicuro di essere solo?_

Alla fine, tutto nero.

"Maestro" esordì il discepolo, inginocchiato di fronte alla massima autorità del suo ordine.

"Stavo meditando nei campi a ovest, quando ho percepito qualcosa"

Non finì la frase, le sue parole riecheggiarono nel grande tempio circolare nel quale si trovava, una struttura semplice ma allo stesso tempo elegante.

Il maestro, visibilmente interessato, si portò leggermente in avanti con il busto.

"Continua" lo esortò.

"Una sensazione di morte, maestro". Il discepolo alzò gli occhi e cercò lo sguardo del suo mentore. Ci fu un breve momento di silenzio.

"Di morte" ripeté lui. "Cos'altro hai sentito?"

"Nulla. Solo questo".

Il gran sacerdote sospirò e, con estrema lentezza, fece scorrere le dita tra i suoi lunghi capelli intrecciati e ornati con anelli metallici.

"Dio non ci parla in modo chiaro. Questo ti ho insegnato" disse con voce calma, "fai parlare il tuo istinto, sono sicuro che sai più di quello che pensi".

Il maestro aveva capito. Pure l'allievo aveva realizzato di aver percepito molto più, la cosa che mancava era il coraggio di esternarlo, come se il solo muovere delle labbra avesse potuto risvegliare in tutti loro un antico terrore, una calamità troppo grande, troppo difficile da accettare.

"L'ultimo Dio morirà."

Il maestro rimase impassibile, indicò invece il braccio dell'uomo "Hm... Come sta il tuo braccio?"

L'allievo mosse leggermente l'arto, era grossolanamente fasciato e collegato al busto per prevenire movimenti bruschi. Parte della bendatura si poteva intravedere dalla scollatura della tunica cerimoniale, il restante, coperto dai vestiti, creava un bozzo sulla cassa toracica dell'allievo.

"È rotto" rispose "e non guarirà presto".

Il maestro fece un lento movimento della mano.

"Alzati".

L'allievo si alzò con grande cautela, raccolse la spada che aveva appoggiato di fronte a lui non appena entrato nel tempio, in segno di rispetto, e la ripose faticosamente nel fodero dietro alla schiena. Si trattava di una spada a due mani lunga e molto spessa, troppo ingombrante per essere portata alla cintura, così pesante che qualsiasi altro guerriero avrebbe trovato difficile il solo compito di rotearla in aria.

"E così Dio ha scelto te" Nella voce dell'uomo non vi era né rabbia nè tanto meno invidia "Vieni. Ho qualcosa da darti".

Con gesti cerimoniosi l'uomo estrasse un'altra spada, la sollevò cautamente e si avvicinò al giovane. Egli si inginocchiò, abbassò la testa e , con il braccio sano, si allungò per prendere quel testimone di morte.

L'arma era decisamente lunga e sottile, ma non solo le dimensioni rendevano l'oggetto alquanto curioso: la forma del fodero, infatti, faceva intendere di custodire una lama sottilissima e quasi impercettibilmente ricurva, di un metallo così raffinato che rifletteva omogeneamente la luce della stanza.

Sia il fodero che l'elsa erano minuziosamente decorate con motivi geometrici in purissimo oro, ed erano stati incastonati alla perfezione su una base di legno più nero della gola di un demonio.

L'uomo fece tempo a spingere l'elsa in alto col pollice per scoprire i primi centimetri della lama quando una voce penetrò nella sua testa, più forte di un martello più impetuosa di una tempesta.

_Non sei degno._

Istintivamente cessò di fare pressione sull'elsa e la lama sparì nuovamente dentro il fodero.

L'allievo abbassò ulteriormente lo sguardo e porse la spada al maestro.

"Questa spada ha un destino molto più grande, non posso accettarla" disse.

In uno dei suoi rari momenti di umanità, il Maestro sollevò le sopracciglia per la sorpresa, ma decise di non dire nulla. Riprese la spada e la ripose.

Si sedette sullo scranno e riprese il suo solito aspetto austero e severo "Vai allora, e compi il destino che Dio ti ha assegnato".

Improvvisamente l'allievo si accorse di essere solo. Nessuno lo avrebbe seguito nel suo viaggio. Sapeva di essere stato scelto da Dio stesso per compiere questa missione, ma nonostante ciò la paura di fallire era l'unica emozione che serpeggiava nel suo petto, nel suo sangue, nella sua anima. In quel momento dubitare di se stesso era come dubitare di Dio in persona. Una vera bestemmia. Ma la paura in lui era troppa, e non riuscì a liberarsi dei suoi pensieri peccatori.

"Maestro."

"Cosa c'è?" rispose il Maestro dal fondo della sala, la voce più calda e accondiscendente del solito.

"Cosa devo fare?"

Il futuro adesso sembrava una pergamena pulita, il discepolo non aveva nessuna traccia da seguire per il suo cammino, la sensazione percepita in meditazione era l'unica sottile linea scritta con l'acqua, che via via si stava asciugando all'aria. Non bastava.

Subito tornò con la mente agli insegnamenti impartiti a lui e agli altri discepoli della setta: seguire l'istinto. Ognuno di loro sapeva che prima o poi questo momento sarebbe arrivato, che qualcuno di loro avrebbe ricevuto la Chiamata, ma non era stato sufficiente a prepararli per questo momento .

La stessa risposta di sempre arrivò fino alle sue orecchie: "segui l'istinto".

Se lo aspettava, dopotutto. Il metodo d'insegnamento della setta era basato sull'esperienza e sulla scoperta, e mai sulla risposta pronta. In anni di studi il Maestro non aveva mai risposto direttamente ad una domanda, si limitava infatti ad offrire una traccia, una spinta, appena sufficiente per trovarla.

Tuttavia questa volta la posta in gioco era alta. Il metodo empirico doveva farsi da parte.

L'uomo deglutì rumorosamente "Ho un dubbio" disse "come seguo l'istinto? Come faccio a sapere quale sia il sentiero da prendere?".

Dopo alcuni attimi di riflessione il Maestro parlò "Quello che ti ho insegnato è sufficiente a coprire tutti i tuoi dubbi. Tu fra tutti sei stato scelto, questo significa che porterai a termine il tuo compito".

Infine indicò l'uscita "Appena fuori da quella porta, che direzione dovrai prendere?"

"Non lo so".

"Non pensare, dimmi una direzione".

Una leggera brezza fece cigolare la porta socchiusa: era fresca e portava cono sé l'odore di fiori selvatici. "Girerò a sinistra" disse istintivamente l'allievo "Andrò verso i monti"

"Bene" concluse il maestro, "vedo che i miei insegnamenti ti stanno tornando in mente". Si mise comodo sul trono, salutando il suo allievo in discreto silenzio, augurandogli ogni bene, e l'aiuto di Dio.

Una volta uscito dal tempio l'uomo sentì nuovamente il sole baciargli il viso, l'aria era pulita e in lontananza si sentiva dell'acqua scorrere. Si assicurò di avere tutto quello di cui necessitava: la sua fidata spada, una borraccia colma di acqua pulita e il Libro Sacro; il resto l' avrebbe preso durante il pellegrinaggio. Si girò e camminò a passo sostenuto verso il tramonto, senza mai voltarsi. In pochi minuti scomparve tra i campi.

Quella sera il Maestro radunò tutti i discepoli e fece loro raccogliere legna e paglia in abbondanza, poi diede disposizione di far sistemare tutto nel tempio. Li condusse all'interno e li allineò di fronte alla statua principale, in fondo alla sala, e ordinò loro di pregare. Era ormai notte, e il crepuscolo aveva lasciato il posto al buio più completo. Il cielo era completamente sgombro e nemmeno una nuvola che copriva le stelle. Non un solo rumore riecheggiava fuori dal tempio, come se la natura stessa fosse in preghiera per tutte le anime.

La fresca brezza di maggio si alzò puntuale come tutte le sere, e fece vibrare le fiaccole che erano state disposte per illuminare l'interno del palazzo. L'odore di olio bruciato, proveniente dalle lanterne, iniziava a diffondersi mescolandosi con l'incenso: il maestro scostò un po' di fieno mal posizionato per evitare che prendesse fuoco.

Gli studenti si prostrarono con la fronte a terra e iniziarono a recitare silenziosamente le sacre scritture.

Il maestro estrasse la sua spada lunga e sottile dal fodero e si posizionò di fronte al primo degli uomini in preghiera.

"Estraete le vostre spade e inginocchiatevi" disse, e loro obbedirono. Seguì un secondo di silenzio.

"Il nostro compito è terminato". Improvvisamente con un gesto veloce e pulito infilzò la punta della spada dritta nel cuore del suo primo allievo con una violenza inaudita per una persona della sua età. Egli agonizzò in silenzio, con dignità, poi crollò a terra esanime.

Il Maestro pulì velocemente la lama nella sua tunica, si scansò dal sangue che gli stava raggiungendo i piedi e si posizionò di fronte al secondo. Si accorse che stava tremando, quindi si inginocchiò di fronte a lui.

"Non possiamo sopravvivere al nostro Dio" disse.

Il povero allievo annuì, ma non smise di tremare. Presto il suo terrore cessò e fece posto al nulla.

"Non temete la morte" tuonò l'uomo, mentre camminava verso la terza figura inginocchiata "perché la vostra anima sarà ancora invocata dalle generazioni future". E anche la terza vita venne spezzata.

Il macabro rituale proseguì in silenzio fino al suo epilogo, e più di venti cadaveri giacevano ora nella stanza.

L'anziano carnefice pulì e ripose con la massima cura la spada nel suo fodero, uscì dal tempio e, con tutta la forza in corpo, la conficcò nel terreno senza nemmeno scomodarsi a sfoderarla. Nonostante la violenza del colpo, la spada rimase intatta.

Rientrò all'internò del santuario, prese una torcia e incendiò la paglia in vari punti. Gettò poi la fiaccola a terra, e si sedette con tranquillità sul suo trono in attesa di venir divorato dalle fiamme, non una lacrima, non un gemito.

Quando l'incendio si era ormai spento e del tempio non rimaneva che cenere sollevata dal vento, un'altra luce si generò, questa volta dal terreno.

All'inizio non era che una linea approssimativa, interrotta qua e là, un occhio distratto avrebbe visto una comunità di lucciole disposte in maniera curiosa, ma statisticamente possibile, lucciole rosso sangue.

Presto il solco si allargò acquistando sempre più spessore, formando un cerchio di due metri di diametro intorno alla spada conficcata nel terreno che faceva da centro esatto del fenomeno. Il colore era come magma sputato dal vulcano più rabbioso e ed emanava un bagliore sufficiente forte da potere illuminare l'ambiente circostante.

L'aria diventò sulfurea, l'odore era così forte, così pungente da poter essere anche assaporato, mentre lamenti carichi di sofferenza e grida di dolore uscirono dalla voragine: voci di uomini, donne, bambini, ruggiti di esseri demoniaci si unirono per formare una macabra cantilena infernale.

Il cerchio prese fuoco.

Una mano scattò svelta fuori dal terreno. Rossa come fuoco vivo, lungo tutto il braccio erano visibili ferite purulente, lacerazioni infette e carne resa nera per le ustioni, le unghie lunghe e marce custodivano larve e sudiciume. Con un ruggito animalesco afferrò il fodero dell'arma e iniziò a trascinarla lentamente dentro il terreno, sempre più in fondo, verso la voragine di lava.

La spada sprofondò completamente nel terreno, la mano, l'odore e i lamenti scomparvero nel pozzo infernale dal quale erano comparse e tutto venne inghiottito dal buio.


	2. Prologo parte 2

CAPITOLO -2

Il 27 luglio 1009 una rivolta contadina era riuscita a massacrare la guarnigione del signore feudale e ad impadronirsi del castello di Emden nella Germania del nord, così come di tutte le terre circostanti. Il loro capo, in passato un valoroso cavaliere, si era proclamato re della regione e si rifiutava di sottomettersi e di pagare le tasse.

"Dannati ribelli!" Sbraitò l'imperatore germanico, battendo il pugno sul tavolo di legno raffinato sul quale stava banchettando con la moglie.

"Mio signore..." balbettò timidamente un ufficiale "abbiamo una compagnia di mercenari nella zona, sono i guerrieri meglio addestrati di tutto l'impero e pronti al combattimento, spazzerebbero via i ribelli in poche ore".

L'imperatore si passò una mano nella lunga barba grigia, sporca dei residui di cibo e vino, prima di accasciarsi sul trono ricoperto di velluto rosso.

"Mobilitate i mercenari" disse con voce stanca, ripresosi dalla rabbia che l'aveva assalito pochi secondi prima e, con un gesto della mano, congedò i consiglieri.

La notizia viaggiò velocemente per tutto l'impero, e presto raggiunse il generale Ludwig, capo dell'esercito dei mercenari stanziati presso Emden. Mentre ascoltava il messaggero che gli ordinava per conto dell'imperatore di assediare il castello, stava mangiando una fetta di carne affumicata.

Il campo era costituito da un'improvvisata tendopoli nella pianura germanica, sulle rive del Reno, una zona molto fertile e ricca, con una produzione sufficiente per sfamare i ventimila soldati e cinquemila fra ausiliari e servitori che componevano l'unità. Riposavano in baracche improvvisate, poiché sapevano che entro breve si sarebbero dovuti muovere: l'impero era sempre in guerra, e loro erano la punta di diamante dell'esercito, venivano sempre schierati in prima linea e avevano la reputazione di non aver mai perso una battaglia. Alla loro vista interi reparti nemici si davano alla fuga senza combattere, terrorizzati dalla ferocia di questi guerrieri. Erano rozzi sì, ma il loro comandante era dotato di un genio tattico naturale, affinato da cento battaglie. Rozzi e ricchi. Per dei mercenari il saccheggio rappresentava la seconda metà del guadagno: una volta espugnato il castello entravano e prendevano con la forza tutti gli oggetti di valore, rivendendoli poi ai mercanti. Nei brevi periodi durante i quali potevano restare in patria, non esitavano ad attaccare gli stessi villaggi germanici: anche se mettevano a ferro e fuoco la terra che erano pagati per difendere, nemmeno l'imperatore osava dir loro qualcosa. La loro importanza tattica nei ranghi dell'esercito era troppo alta per rischiare una diserzione, ed entrambe le parti lo sapevano bene. Finché Ludwig aiutava l'armata regolare oltre i confini, poteva fare quello che voleva al suo interno.

"Che gran rottura di coglioni" esclamò il capo, sputando per terra, mentre si leccava le dita per assaporare fino in fondo il gusto del pezzo di carne che aveva ormai finito.

"Dov'è l'oro?" chiese. Il messaggero fece segno al suo scudiero di avvicinarsi con la sacca in pelle che portava, la prese e la aprì mostrando il contenuto: trecentomila soldi, una cifra adeguata per mercenari di altissimo rango come loro.

Ludwig sorrise, mostrando due file di denti gialli e storti. "Hah, l'imperatore è generoso come sempre... Avrete indietro il vostro sputo di terra entro domattina" disse, poi si alzò e fece per andarsene. Il messaggero prese un'altra sacca, più piccola.

"Ed altri centomila se uccidete il drago".

Per la prima volta, Ludwig assunse un'espressione seria e visibilmente turbata. Lentamente si avvicinò al suo interlocutore fino a quasi toccarlo col suo grosso naso sporgente, e mentre lo fissava negli occhi esclamò con voce terrificante:

"Tutti i draghi sono morti".

"Non tutti, evidentemente" rispose l'altro un po' intimorito da tanta brutalità, "gli osservatori hanno riportato di aver visto un drago aggirarsi nei dintorni della fortezza, pensate comunque di farcela?" Ludwing pensò per qualche secondo prima di rispondere. Nel ponderare la risposta, si mise a camminare avanti e indietro per la tenda che li ospitava.

"Abbiamo ancora le balliste e le ammazzadraghi, tienici pronti quei soldi".

"Le ammazzadraghi?" chiese l'emissario.

"Sono delle spade che abbiamo creato noi, lunghe due metri e con un gancio in punta". Colpì il servo dell'imperatore sul petto con il suo sporco indice "Lo sai a cosa serve?" continuò con una voce che mostrava tutta la sua pazzia e crudeltà, "è abbastanza lunga da trapassare da parte a parte la lurida anima di un drago e strappargli il cuore via dal torace". Si accostò al suo orecchio e gli sibilò: "e poi lo mangiamo".

Il messaggero, fin troppo nervoso, fece un balzo indietro. Poi riprese un attimo fiato. Il generale rise di gusto di fronte alla pavidità del messaggero del re, e così fecero i suoi uomini.

"Be... Bene" balbettò, "fino a quel momento i centomila denari saranno custoditi nella mia tenda". Quindi deglutì ed uscì dalla stanza con passo veloce, seguito dalla sua guardia. Anche Ludwig lo seguì, mentre dava ordine ai suoi ufficiali di preparare l'esercito per l'assedio.

I soldati iniziarono i preparativi per la guerra: le macchine d'assedio già smontate furono messe sui carri, vennero sistemate pelli di toro imbevute di aceto sulle parti in legno per evitare che i difensori dessero loro fuoco, i soldati sistemarono le spade e indossarono l'armatura. La testa era coperta da un elmo normanno con cotta di maglia per proteggere le orecchie e il collo, mentre dalle spalle scendeva un'armatura in cuoio e cotta di maglia ferrata fino alle ginocchia, le braccia, le gambe e le mani erano invece difese da pesanti placche ferrate. Per proteggersi dal freddo era d'ordinanza anche un mantello rosso porpora con inserti di pelliccia di volpe, che nei periodi estivi veniva steso sui carri, soprattutto per ostentare la ricchezza guadagnata sul campo di battaglia. Non portavano nessuno scudo, poiché la spada era troppo pesante per essere maneggiata con una mano, e per proteggersi dalle frecce facevano affidamento al manipolo di ausiliari che li seguiva.

Era pomeriggio inoltrato quando il guerriero con il braccio rotto intravide in lontananza la sagoma sfocata del castello. Per raggiungerlo sarebbero bastate un paio d'ore al massimo. Le catapulte mercenarie avevano già iniziato il loro lavoro e le vecchie mura della fortezza stavano lentamente iniziando a cedere.

Dall'altra parte delle mura, si udivano già da quella distanza i ribelli in tumulto: in qualche modo erano riusciti a sconfiggere la guarnigione, ma una compagnia di mercenari, per di più i soldati scelti dell'imperatore, era tutta un'altra cosa. Non era una battaglia: quello che si prospettava di fronte ai suoi sottili occhi azzurri era un vero e proprio massacro. Bevve un lungo sorso d'acqua dalla sua borraccia, la ripose e si asciugò le labbra con la manica.

"Sono in tempo" disse, e si guardò intorno. Non c'era niente, solo foreste attorno al castello, e più in là si scorgeva in lontananza il mare.

Anche tra le truppe mercenarie fervevano i preparativi: le torri d'assedio erano quasi pronte, ma le posizioni dovevano ancora venire fortificate. All'improvviso, un rumore in lontananza: lo sbattere di ali enormi frustò l'aria producendo un fortissimo schiocco. L'intero esercito si ammutolì e si congelò, gli onagri smisero di lanciare pietre e perfino gli animali scapparono.

Tutti sapevano quello che sarebbe successo, ma nessuno osava dirlo: non erano ancora pronti per quello.

"DRAGO!"

L'intera unità si affrettò a prendere le picche lunghe quattro metri, gli arcieri incoccarono le frecce più pesanti, gli ingegneri ricalibrarono le balliste verso l'alto. Mentre gli uomini correvano per prepararsi al nuovo pericolo, si sentì un fortissimo un boato, seguito da un bagliore: tutti si fermarono e guardarono il drago ormai vicinissimo. Un'enorme palla di fuoco si stava dirigendo verso di loro. Come una meteora si schiantò con violenza su di una catapulta e quest'ultima esplose con un'onda d'urto tale da buttare a terra i soldati che si trovavano anche a molti metri di distanza. La creatura passò radente al campo, facendo riecheggiare il suo urlo di battaglia nelle valli per centinaia di chilometri. Gli arcieri scoccarono, ma senza effetto: le loro frecce rimbalzarono innocue sulle placche cornee della bestia, come briciole di pane.

L'uomo misterioso rimase poco lontano ad osservare la scena. Ammirò estasiato la potenza distruttiva e la maestosità di tale creatura, lunga quindici metri e alta sette. Il muso appuntito, ricoperto da scaglie e marrone scuro, aveva una bocca enorme che poteva inghiottire una vacca ancora viva senza particolari problemi, le tre file di denti aguzzi e appuntiti avrebbero frantumato le ossa in pochi morsi. Dai lati della testa partivano verso il collo tre sporgenze ossee appuntite, perpendicolari ad esso e ormai scure per lo sporco che si era accumulato. Dalla nuca partivano altri simili aculei lunghi più di un metro, che continuavano per tutta la schiena e fino alla punta della coda in dimensione decrescente. La coda, lunga solo quella sei metri, terminava con una affilatissima lama in grado di tagliare in due un soldato, armatura compresa.

Nell'atto del volo il lungo collo era disteso completamente, il tronco, al contrario, era tozzo ma possente, incassato perfettamente fra i quattro enormi arti muscolosi, che anche da una certa distanza incutevano terrore per la loro forza ineguagliata. Se la schiena era ricoperta da un carapace quasi indistruttibile, il ventre era invece più molle, liscio e grigio chiaro: era quello il punto da colpire per eliminare un drago. Erano comunque creature resistenti, e una ferita al ventre non li avrebbe certo fermati. Per questo l'unica speranza per un guerriero era di perforare la cassa toracica e bucare da parte a parte il cuore.

Le due ali spropositate, con un'apertura superiore alla lunghezza del drago stesso, erano posizionate e costruite per sollevare una creatura di quella stazza, anche se a fatica: lo sforzo del drago per sollevarsi da terra era evidente, e ad ogni picchiata sembrava che non sarebbe più stato in grado di riprendere quota. Ciononostante l'aria era l'ambiente che più gli si confaceva, e negli spazi più alti del cielo, dove nessuno poteva costituire un impiccio e aiutato dalle correnti, piroettava senza difficoltà.

Passò una seconda volta, e questa volta fu una ballista ad essere incendiata insieme ai soldati addetti ad essa, le cui urla di dolore riempirono l'aria di angoscia prima di spegnersi del tutto.

Il fuoco di ritorno non si fece attendere, ed una pesante pietra venne scagliata contro l'animale, colpendolo in pieno. La fiera sbandò un poco, ma stabilizzò subito la traiettoria e si lanciò in picchiata contro il macchinario responsabile del colpo. I genieri tentarono di scappare, ma il drago li inseguì uno ad uno e con le fauci li dilaniò le loro carni senza pietà, spargendo brandelli ovunque. Poi diede una forte zampata all'onagro, distruggendolo completamente. Quando si accorse dei coraggiosi soldati che gli stavano correndo incontro, inspirò profondamente e scaricò una linea di fuoco lunga oltre dieci metri. Non si sentì nessun lamento: morirono all'istante. Quando la fiammata cessò, di loro non rimaneva niente: le uniformi erano ora carbonizzate e parzialmente fuse, mentre dei corpi non restava altro che una pozza di materiale vischioso, liquefatto fino all'osso, esposto all'orrore dei camerati.

Da dietro un altro soldato cercò di infilzare la sua spada nella carne del terribile animale: la lama penetrò qualche centimetro, ma ben presto si fermò di fronte alla spessa corazza. Il drago ringhiò di dolore, si volto e fissò con sguardo assassino il guerriero che aveva osato tanto: egli lasciò cadere la spada e fece per scappare, ma venne afferrato dai possenti artigli, che gli spezzarono tutte le ossa facendolo urlare di dolore. La bestia con un morso gli staccò la testa, si liberò velocemente del cadavere, poi si voltò nuovamente e sputò la sua testa, che ancora teneva nelle fauci, ai compagni del caduto. Alcuni di loro, terrorizzati e stomacati, si tolsero l'elmo e vomitarono. Approfittando di questo momento, il drago riprese il volo e si allontanò.

L'uomo con il braccio rotto rimase in silenzio sull'altura, osservando fino alla fine quella carneficina, al suo compimento baciò la sua copia del Libro Sacro e, con passo calmo ma deciso, si incamminò verso il campo di battaglia.


	3. Prologo parte 3

CAPITOLO -1

"Tu la temi la morte?"

Qualsiasi castello possiede delle segrete per i prigionieri, ma questo aveva qualcosa di più: una fitta rete di ampi cunicoli umidi conduceva i visitatori ad una sorgente naturale di acqua fresca da cui attingere in caso di assedio, ed enormi grotte scavate da piccoli ruscelli sotterranei. In uno di questi si trovava Acko, il cavaliere che aveva guidato la rivolta poche settimane prima, ed che ora si trovava a dover rispondere a questa domanda.

"Sì... Io temo la morte" disse con una voce impaurita, nascosta da un velo di coraggio.

La tenue luce della torcia non era sufficiente per illuminare l'enorme caverna interrata, e l'umidità minacciava di spegnerla definitivamente. l'acqua filtrava dalle faglie nel soffitto, scorreva lentamente fino alla punta delle stalattiti e infine sgocciolava con un rumore delicato sul suolo costituendo una leggera pioggia che andava a inumidire il muschio che intaccava gran parte di muri e pareti. Al centro della stanza scorreva un piccolo fiumiciattolo di acqua cristallina che scompariva in una faglia, ancora più in basso nel ventre della terra.

"E fai bene a temerla. La morte è... Terribile", la profonda voce riecheggiò tra le pareti, avvolgendo Acko. Profonda e saggia come poche, le parole uscivano con dignità dalla sua bocca come una melodia triste e solenne, comunicando emozioni a chiunque l'avesse udita. Al solo sentirla, Acko rabbrividì. Poi pensò al contenuto della frase, e rabbrividì di nuovo. Era ormai più che palese il fatto che non stesse comunicando con un suo simile: ai margini dell'area illuminata dalla fioca luce della fiaccola, infatti, fece capolino il muso di un drago.

"Non temere amico mio, noi ti difenderemo, noi ti proteggeremo fino alla morte". Il tono solenne con il quale disse queste parole fece facilmente intuire che l'uomo non avrebbe esitato ad onorare la sua promessa.

"Io vivrò, Acko, vivrò nei vostri cuori, fuggite finché ne avete facoltà" esclamò con decisione, e insolita dolcezza, mentre enfatizzava le parole con un gesto secco della zampa sinistra. Poi la sua voce si affievolì fino ad un sussurro rassegnato, e mentre abbassò il capo disse "La mia ora è giunta, il mio destino si deve compiere".

"Noi non ti abbandoneremo mai" fu la pronta risposta. Lentamente alzò il palmo e lo posò sul braccio del drago. "Tu sei tutto per me... Mi hai reso l'uomo che sono ora" disse abbassando gli occhi.

"È dunque questo quello che desideri? Così sia, accoglieremo entrambi la morte". Chiuse leggermente gli occhi e respirò profondamente, il suo fiato profondo e roco come la sua voce riecheggiò per la caverna. Acko pensò per qualche secondo prima di trovare le parole per andare avanti nel discorso.

"Non c'è onore nella fuga, giurai un tempo che il mio cuore avrebbe conosciuto solo la virtù, giurai che..." ma fu bruscamente interrotto.

"Non ricordare a me il giuramento dei cavalieri!" esclamò l'altro con voce irata, "siamo noi, noi che l'abbiamo scritto". Il suo tono tornò subito pacato come sempre, e continuò con una voce ancora più solenne e profonda del solito.

"Il giusto non può morire se un uomo ancora ricorda, le parole non sono dimenticate se una voce le pronuncia chiare, il giuramento sempre riluce se un cuore lo conserva splendente. Non insegnarmi il mio stesso giuramento". Guardò poi per terra. "Sì... Il giuramento".

"Il tuo giuramento sarà dimenticato se non scappi" ribatté Acko, disperato. "Il castello è circondato, e tu sei l'unico che può andarsene" fece indicando la scalinata che portava in superficie.

"Questo è quello che mi aspetta, il codice sopravviverà a tutti noi e vivrà nei millenni". Poi abbozzò un sorriso.

"Il tuo sacrificio non sarà invano".

Dall'alto si sentirono urla di guerra e fragore di armi.

"È arrivata, la nostra fine" disse Acko con compostezza.

"Sì... La nostra fine. Addio, Cavaliere".

"Addio, Drago".

Ed uscirono entrambi allo scoperto, la testa alta, il petto rigonfio d'orgoglio, non un'ombra di paura nello sguardo. Avevano accettato il proprio destino e, adesso, gli sarebbero andati incontro, fianco a fianco.


	4. Prologo parte 4

Così come previsto dal generale Ludwig, la battaglia poteva a mala pena chiamarsi tale: i ribelli, armati di forconi e bastoni in legno, non riuscivano nemmeno a perforare la spessa armatura dei mercenari appiedati che si trovavano di fronte. Questi ultimi invece menavano fendenti a destra e a manca, divertiti da tanta semplicità e con la mente che già andava alle razzie che avrebbero compiuto il giorno seguente. Il sangue riempiva ormai tutte le strade e la puzza che emanava sotto il sole cocente era nauseabonda.

Ma la conquista procedeva lentamente: Emden era comunque una cittadella ben fortificata, e scalare le mura richiedeva tempo e fatica; era ormai notte fonda quando da conquistare rimaneva solo la piazza centrale. Ben presto Ludwig si rese conto che non si trovava di fronte a dei comuni ribelli: quelli di solito scappavano alla sola vista dei soldati regolari, questi invece non indietreggiavano di un passo e combattevano fino alla morte, nessuno escluso. Dopotutto avevano delle famiglie, delle mogli e dei figli da sfamare che sarebbero probabilmente morti di stenti senza di loro, eppure avevano trovato un ideale ancora più forte da difendere, più forte della loro stessa famiglia. Meglio così pensarono in molti, se tutti gli uomini muoiono nel castello il saccheggio è molto più semplice e divertente.

Quando ormai i guerrieri erano riusciti a conquistare buona parte delle mura, ecco una visione terrificante apparire dalla grotta che sboccava nel centro della piazza: un drago, accompagnato da quello che doveva essere il capo della rivolta. Un uomo ormai nella fase discendente della sua vita, che nonostante una volta fosse stato un guerriero fra i migliori dell'impero, ora le membra non gli consentivano più le stesse gesta eroiche. Ludwig chiamò un manipolo di soldati e si diresse verso di lui: pensava che una volta tagliata la testa della rivoluzione, il morale delle truppe nemiche sarebbe crollato. Le poche decine di uomini che ancora difendevano strenuamente le palizzate erette all'interno delle mura si radunarono tutti intorno al drago, che teneva i nemici a distanza con la minaccia di una lava di fuoco.

Ma questa volta i mercenari erano preparati: dai torrioni conquistati fecero capolino delle grandi balliste, caricarono e fecero fuoco sul drago: centro pieno. I draghi sono agili e quasi imprendibili in aria, ma lì fermo quella bestia era il bersaglio ideale. Il primo dardo, lungo due metri e pesante più di dieci chili, si infilzò nella sua zampa anteriore destra trapassandola da parte a parte, facendolo vacillare. La seconda prese la spalla sinistra, e penetrò in profondità nel resistente carapace. E non erano semplici punte acuminate, i cacciadraghi avevano imparato bene il loro mestiere: gli aculei erano seghettati per strappare la carne, bucati per far sanguinare la ferita e con un uncino ricurvo per rendere l'estrazione tanto difficile quanto dolorosa, come in un amo da pesca. Con il drago in quella condizione, un mercenario più impavido degli altri si lanciò con foga contro Acko: lui era stato distratto dalle ferite del drago e aveva per un attimo dimenticato il campo di battaglia, quindi non riuscì a parare e venne infilzato alla spalla destra. Lanciò un urlo di dolore e si mise la mano a protezione della ferita, ma lo strazio non durò per molto: un secondo fendente gli aprì il collo e tranciò di netto la trachea. Si inginocchiò e capì che per lui la battaglia finiva lì, emise un rantolo disperato e cadde a terra immobile, con una chiazza di sangue che rapidamente si espandeva sotto di lui.

Ma il fautore di tale gesto non ebbe modo di festeggiare a lungo, perché la furia del drago si scatenò contro di lui. Lo afferrò con la sua mano sana, e il rumore delle sue ossa che si rompevano sotto la stretta micidiale fu coperto da un ruggito spaventoso che fece tremare le stesse mura di pietra della fortezza, e vibrare la terra sotto i suoi piedi. Poi il drago lo sollevò e lo scagliò con una forza tale che si schiantò contro il campanile di una chiesa a decine di metri di distanza.

Un terzo dardo partì, e questo colpì di striscio il collo nella sua parte molle, così che l'uncino potette strappargli via di forza la carne. Nel frattempo gli altri guerrieri l'avevano circondato e stavano facendo a pezzi i pochi superstiti: ora il drago era solo. Accecato dalla rabbia e dal dolore afferrò con la zampa sinistra la lancia infilzata nella destra, e la estrasse con rabbia. Poi prese quella sulla spalla, e strappò via anche quella. La forma della punta in ferro diede l'effetto desiderato: il dolore e il danno ai tessuti non si verificava tanto quando entrava, ma quando usciva. Ora quello che sarebbe dovuto essere un foro era invece un aberrante miscuglio di sangue e carne morta lacerata. Le prime gocce di sangue di drago toccarono terra pesanti, e si coagularono subito. Ma l'emorragia era troppo estesa per essere fermata anche dal miracoloso sangue di drago, ed il liquido rosso continuò a sgorgare imperterrito a fiotti.

La ballista caricò il suo quarto pesante dardo, ma questa volta non riuscì a lanciare: il drago se ne accorse, e sputò un'enorme palla di fuoco che distrusse la macchina da guerra e parte della torre sulla quale era piazzata.

Poi il drago caricò la sua seconda scarica, questa volta puntando direttamente a guerrieri che si trovavano di fronte a lui. Memori di quanto era successo ai loro compagni poche ore prima, essi non provarono nemmeno a scappare, pietrificati dalla paura: la morte era sicura in mezzo a quelle fiamme. Il drago inspirò profondamente e piegò indietro la testa per far entrare più aria possibile, tendendo la pelle sul collo e allargando ancora di più la ferita inflittagli pochi secondi prima, poi espirò violentemente: non successe nulla. I soldati ne furono rinfrancati e sorrisero: se un drago non può più sputare fuoco e non può volare, è spacciato.

La creatura, resasi conto della situazione in cui versava, indietreggiò faticosamente di qualche passo, scodando per levare di torno i soldati dietro di lui, e si mise con le spalle al muro per non essere circondato. Affannando, menava gli affilati artigli per tenere lontano i guerrieri che ormai arrivavano da ogni dove: con l'unica ballista presente nella zona fuori uso e gli arcieri ausiliari ancora parecchio lontani, ora bisognava finire il lavoro con la lama. Cercò di lanciare un'altra fiammata, ma non gli uscì altro che uno schizzo di sangue che sporcò il volto di Ludwig, come sempre in prima linea: la ferita al collo aveva perforato la trachea, e i rantoli del drago si stavano facendo sempre più forti, segno che i polmoni si stavano riempiendo di liquidi.

I guerrieri si avvicinarono da tutti i lati, e iniziarono a punzecchiare e tagliuzzare gli arti dell'animale con i loro spadoni. Decine e decine di piccoli tagli, con il dolore che si sommava e si moltiplicava ad ogni nuova scoccata, erano una vera e propria tortura. Senza quasi più forza per respirare, il drago cercava ferocemente di combattere. I suoi movimenti diventavano sempre più lenti e i suoi ruggiti meno impetuosi. Riuscì ad afferrare un soldato che voleva ricoprirsi di gloria e fendere il colpo mortale. Ignorò il dolore, e concentro tutta la rabbia che provava per gli esseri umani su quell'uomo: lo stritolò e lo stritolò ancora, la cassa toracica si spezzò perforando i polmoni, il sangue riempì tutti i suoi organi interni, gli occhi gli schizzarono fuori dalle orbite ed infine si spezzò in due come un ramoscello secco, con il sangue che schizzava in tutte le direzioni.

Come se aver spezzato quella vita gli avesse dato nuova energia, il drago si girò e diede una scodata ad un gruppo di soldati che si trovavano lì vicino, essi persero l'equilibrio e caddero. La fiera ne approfittò e non esitò a spaccargli in due il petto con la punta della sua coda, affilata come un rasoio e con la forza di dieci cavalli. Ma per cinque che ne uccideva, altri dieci ne arrivavano, e dopo pochi secondi le ferite si fecero troppo numerose e cadde a terra, stremato. Ludwig afferrò la sua ammazzadraghi e si fece aventi lentamente, camminando nel lago di sangue che ormai riempiva tutta la piazza. A vedere il loro capitano arrivare, tutti gli altri soldati si fecero da parte: solo lui poteva avere l'onore di uccidere l'ultimo della razza. Stremato, il drago alzò con fierezza la sua testa, raccolse le sue ultime forze e sbraitò in cielo il più potente ruggito della sua lunga vita, che terrorizzò anche il più impavido guerriero che si trovava nel castello. Un ruggito carico di rabbia e di angoscia, di ingiustizia e di sanguinolenta vendetta. Ludwig prese la mira, e mentre il suo duellante era intento a far sapere alle stelle che, nonostante morente, restava la creatura più maestosa del mondo conosciuto, infilzò tutti i due metri dell'ammazzadraghi dritti nel suo petto.

Inizialmente passò facilmente la morbida pelle, poi il muscolo e la parte più dura, lo sterno messo a protezione degli organi vitali. Una volta perforato sentì distintamente la membrana del cuore spezzarsi sotto alla pressione dell'accuminata punta, poi lacerarsi sotto i grossi ganci. Il ruggito cessò: ora vi era solo silenzio. Il sangue schizzava come in una fontana da quella profonda ferita, inondando la faccia di Ludwig. Il generale estrasse la spada con un colpo seccò ed un urlo, estraendo con essa anche una buona metà del cuore stesso impigliato nei ganci. Il drago cadde a terra. Non respirava, non si muoveva, il suo sangue non scorreva più, ma era ancora vivo. L'unica cosa che lo rendeva distinguibile da un cadavere era lo sguardo. Fissò il suo carnefice dritto negli occhi.

Appoggiò il manico dell'ammazzadraghi per terra e ne afferrò la punta, liberò il tessuto cardiaco dalla morsa del gancio e lo strinse nelle sue mani. Poi lo avvicinò alla bocca, ne diede un generoso morso, lo masticò e lo deglutì sotto gli occhi morenti del drago. Lanciò un urlo, e tutti i suoi uomini urlarono con lui.

Ma fra tutte quelle grida di gioia se ne levò una, più forte delle altre, di dolore. Tutti si girarono, e quello che videro fu uno dei loro compagni trafitto da parte a parte da una spada enorme, l'assassino appena si intravedeva dietro ad esso. Estrasse la spada, l'uomo deceduto cadde e la sua identità fu svelata: un uomo con il braccio sinistro rotto, una tunica rossa con ornamenti in oro, e una borraccia appesa al fianco sinistro. In mezzo allo stupore di tutti si lanciò vigorosamente contro Ludwig e sferrò un colpo al suo braccio, costringendolo a lasciare cadere a terra il cuore che ancora reggeva. Poi si voltò, guardò il drago e inchinò compostamente la testa. Lui assunse un'espressione beata: pur se tutti i suoi muscoli erano ormai morti lo si capiva dallo sguardo. Chiuse gli occhi e morì senza un lamento.

"Uccidetelo!" sbraitò Ludwig, ancora pieno di sangue, mentre camminava all'indietro ferito dal guerriero senza nome. Fu circondato e lo attaccarono da tutte le direzioni: i suoi movimenti sembravano sovrannaturali, schivava tutti i colpi, li parava, e con precisione chirurgica uccideva gli avversari in un colpo solo, colpendo nei pochi punti che non erano protetti dall'armatura pesante.

"Continuate! Non lasciatelo respirare!" ribadì Ludwig.

Dopo i primi minuti la stanchezza iniziò ad affiorare. Si piegava, salvata e maneggiava una spada da venti chili con un braccio solo, senza un secondo di tregua. Ne uccise dieci, ne uccise venti, ne uccise cinquanta e ne uccise cento. Ogni poco il suo sguardo indugiava sull'enorme cadavere che riposava di fianco a lui, ed il suo scopo fu a tutti chiaro: stava proteggendo il corpo del drago. Ormai tutti i mercenari avevano capito che non potevano toccare quelle scaglie, o quei corni, o quella pelle, altrimenti il guerriero li avrebbe scelti come prossimo bersaglio. Quindi tutti se ne tenevano alla larga, e preferivano attaccarlo frontalmente che tentare di aggirarlo calpestando il drago.

Lo stuolo di cadaveri si stava facendo impressionante: quel singolo uomo aveva ucciso più soldati di quanti ne fossero morti nel corso di tutta la battaglia, ma i comandi di Ludwig non si discutevano: se lui diceva di attaccare, tutti attaccavano. E Ludwig questo diceva, continuare a martellare senza sosta e vincere per sfinimento. La strategia stava funzionando: quando le pile di cadaveri si fecero più alte di lui, i suoi movimenti iniziarono a diventare più lenti e stanchi. Le schivate non erano più così efficaci, il respiro divenne affannoso e i primi colpi riuscivano a tagliare la tunica ornamentale che indossava, svelando la leggerissima armatura nera sottostante. Leggera, ma per qualche ragione indistruttibile: anche i tagli degli spadoni a due mani non riuscivano a lacerarla. Arrivarono anche le prime alabarde: lunghe più di quattro metri erano sufficienti per tenersi alla larga dai colpi di spada. Con quelle iniziarono a punzecchiare l'esercito di un solo uomo che gli si ergeva di fronte. Ma le lance, per quanto affilate, sembravano non riuscire a perforare ancora l'armatura scura, quelle stesse lance che aprivano senza problemi anche le più pesanti placche di ferro medievali. Eppure quello sembrava un tessuto leggerissimo pronto a strapparsi anche ad un soffio di vento. Ma fortunatamente per loro, l'abito sembrava non proteggere dagli urti: le placche non erano affatto rigide, bensì pieghevoli alla stregua del velluto. Ogni colpo andato a segno, anche se non perforava la carne, causava gravi tumefazioni alla pelle del nemico, che si indeboliva sempre di più. Egli si difendeva la testa, l'unico punto scoperto e vulnerabile.

Ma si fece nuovamente forza: schivò un affondo, lasciò cadere la sua spada, afferrò la lama dell'alabarda forte dei suoi guanti apparentemente indistruttibili e tirò con tutta la sua forza. Il guerriero all'altra estremità venne strattonato, perse l'equilibrio e si sbilanciò. Fu afferrato al collo, con una presa così forte che gli spezzò di netto la trachea e cadde morente al suolo. Ma lui si distrasse per un secondo, e da dietro un'alabarda gli mirò la testa: se ne accorse appena in tempo per schivare, ma gli aprì comunque una grossa ferita sulla guancia. Non esitò che per un secondo, prese la lancia del soldato che aveva appena ucciso e la scagliò violentemente contro l'artefice della sua ferita, colpendolo al collo. Poi riprese la sua spada e si mise di nuovo in guardia, ansimando più di prima per la stanchezza. Ma non c'era un momento di tregua, e subito altri soldati gli piombarono addosso. Con il vestito strappato e coperto di sangue, l'abito cerimoniale rifletteva bene la condizione nella quale si trovava. Lanciò ancora un'occhiata al drago, poi si girò e continuò a combattere. I corpi dei nemici uccisi erano oramai quasi duecento, tanto che i loro compagni dovevano letteralmente scalarli per arrivare allo scontro. Le armature di ferro dei cadaveri erano scivolose così ricoperte di sangue, e i vivi spesso perdevano l'equilibrio e venivano a loro volta uccisi prima ancora che potessero sferrare anche solo il primo colpo.

Finalmente, dopo oltre venti minuti di massacro continuato, arrivarono gli ausiliari con arco e frecce. Tutti i mercenari si fecero da parte con un sospiro di sollievo, e aspettarono che le truppe a lungo raggio facessero il loro lavoro. Il soldato con il braccio rotto si guardò intorno: arcieri sulle mura, arcieri di fronte a lui, arcieri dietro, ce n'erano almeno venti. Era spacciato. Guardò ancora una volta il drago, e nel vederlo sdraiato lì accanto a lui fece una faccia impaziente, come se si aspettasse qualcosa. Quando vide che gli archi erano pronti a tirare, difese l'unica parte vulnerabile del suo corpo: la testa. Avvolse le braccia attorno al capo, e resistette: le frecce rimbalzarono sulla sua sottile corazza, e nessuna arrivò al colpo fatale. Da diverse parti dell'armatura cominciò ad uscire del sangue, fra le scaglie che la componevano. Ludwig sorrise: per un attimo aveva pensato di trovarsi di fronte ad una creatura divina, invece anche lui era umano.

Una seconda scarica fu preparata e venne scagliata poco dopo la prima. Il guerriero getto l'occhio sul drago per l'ennesima volta: niente. Si mise di nuovo in posizione difensiva rannicchiato su sé stesso, ma al momento dell'impatto sentì qualcosa di diverso. Un pizzico sulla tempia, che in una frazione di secondo si trasformò in dolore acuto, poi più niente. Cadde a terra, con una freccia piantata nel cervello.

I mercenari lì presenti, Ludwig incluso, piombarono nel silenzio: l'incubo era finito. Il capitano si guardò la mano sinistra ferita: ormai il sangue si stava fermando. Con circospezione, ancora intimoriti da quello che avevano visto fino a pochi secondi prima, i primi mercenari cominciarono ad avvicinarsi alla carcassa: i denti, le corna, la lingua e la punta della coda di un drago erano dei trofei che avrebbero coperto il possessore di fama e gloria, quindi tutti si avventarono per prenderli.

Quando il primo coltello stava per raggiungere il drago, la terra sotto di lui si illuminò di un rosso fuoco. Spaventati, i soldati si allontanarono di scatto ed osservarono con timore quello che stava succedendo. Udirono delle voci provenire da sotto il terreno, confuse e tormentate. Si fecero sempre più forti, fino a quando non si trasformarono in grida di dolore e disperazione. Improvvisamente, attorno al drago si levarono decine di braccia dal terreno, ormai completamente rosso e che emanava una luce diabolica. Braccia lacerate che comunicavano dolore, muscoli tesi e movimenti angosciosi. Afferrarono il corpo del drago, e iniziarono a trascinarlo insieme a loro nel ventre della terra. I mercenari fecero qualche altro passo indietro, ma pietrificati dalla paura dell'ignoto non riuscivano nemmeno a voltarsi per scappare.

"Il demonio! Il demonio!" urlò qualcuno, e scappò via.

"Fermi!" gli urlò contro Ludwig, e lui si fermò.

Impietriti tutti restarono immobili ad osservare l'agghiacciante scena del drago che piano a piano veniva trascinato verso il basso. Quando sparì del tutto, il suolo tornò ad assumere un colore normale. Non solo quel corpo era scomparso, ma anche il guerriero che l'aveva difeso fino a poco fa. Rimanevano solo due cose: una spada conficcata nel terreno, ed un libro aperto riverso sul ciottolato della piazza. Quella spada non l'aveva mai vista nessuno di loro: sottile, ricurva all'indietro, manico e fodero neri con sottili motivi geometrici incisi in oro.

I mercenari stettero per un po' lì a guardarsi l'un l'altro, in attesa che qualcuno avesse il coraggio di farsi avanti e vedere cosa era appena successo. Ormai il pensiero che il diavolo stesso fosse intervenuto quella notte era nella mente di tutti. Alcuni si inginocchiarono e iniziarono a pregare.

Ludwig avanzò con cautela e guardò più da vicino il libro: era aperto con le pagine rivolte verso il basso. La copertina marrone, rigida e ricoperta di pelle di animale, sembrava molto vecchia e con un'unica scritta ricamata sopra: Libro Sacro dei Draghi. La lunghezza di soli venti centimetri consentiva al libro di essere portato facilmente in una sacca. Con circospezione il generale lo prese, assicurandosi di tenere il segno sulla pagina già aperta, e ne notò lo spessore: doveva essere composto da almeno cinquecento pagine. Poi girò il libro e lesse al suo interno. Era aperto nella prima metà, in un capitolo chiamato "La Creazione".

_E mentre lo vedeva morire la sua rabbia e la sua disperazione si concentrarono nel più profondo degli inferi, e negli inferi venne concentrata la disperazione e la rabbia dei draghi che avevano visto la loro specie estinguersi di fronte agli uomini, quelli stessi uomini che gli stappavano occhi, corna e lingua mentre erano ancora vivi e che banchettavano felici con la loro carne ancora calda. Tutta questa rabbia venne concentrata nel più buio e terrorizzante buco dell'inferno e da lì venne creata una spada per dannare l'umanità che li aveva sterminati con tanta ferocia. Una spada che negli inferi era stata creata, una spada che dagli inferi doveva essere invocata, una spada che negli inferi doveva essere custodita._

Appena ebbe finito di leggere sentì una voce nella sua testa, che gli parlò in un tono amichevole, sussurrato:

"_Benvenuti"_

Ludwig raggelò per un secondo, poi si girò di scatto verso i suoi uomini: sembravano anche loro spaventati a morte, alcuni si guardavano intorno. Era chiaro che lo avevano sentito anche loro.


	5. Capitolo 1

"_Dio non può morire se qualcuno ancora ricorda, da un cuore saldo possono nascere le parole per far risplendere il miracolo. Giacché non tutto dei draghi è perduto, ed anche nei loro lasciti permane imperitura la loro maestosità."_

_- Libro Sacro dei Draghi, Di Fuoco e Ferro_

Un forte vento si alzò e iniziò a soffiare verso sud, portando con sé la freschezza del mare: Ludwig aveva bisogno di un po' di refrigerio, poiché stava salendo per un un impervio sentiero di montagna nella canicola estiva.

Fortunatamente la destinazione non era distante e non ci mise molto a raggiungerla, poi con un sospiro si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte. Si trovava di fronte ad un passaggio che sembrava condurre ad un'enorme grotta, quasi in cima alla montagna che dominava la vasta pianura che si estendeva ai suoi piedi. Tese l'orecchio per verificare che non fosse stata occupata da animali pericolosi: niente. Quindi fece qualche passo per andare più in profondità.

La grotta era enorme, abbastanza per costruirci all'interno un palazzo. Si fermò per qualche secondo ad osservare l'ambiente: nonostante fosse pieno giorno la caverna era troppo profonda per essere completamente illuminata, e le parti più lontane dall'entrata rimanevano completamente immerse nell'oscurità. L'inconveniente era piuttosto fastidioso: era infatti laggiù che Ludwig doveva recarsi, e non aveva con sé una torcia. Né aveva il tempo per tornare indietro ad equipaggiarsi meglio.

Appena entrato, il generale si inginocchiò fino a prostrarsi completamente, appoggiò prima la fronte e poi le labbra sulla nuda roccia, e chiudendo gli occhi rimase in quella posizione per alcuni secondi. Poi si alzò e si baciò il dorso della mano destra.

Dopo aver inquadrato la sua destinazione, iniziò a muoversi con cautela verso l'oscurità: una grotta può sempre nascondere crepacci e insidie di vario genere, per questo Ludwig reputò più saggio non correre alcun rischio. Dopo aver scavalcato una grossa sporgenza rocciosa che tagliava in due la caverna, la luce sparì: ora era nel buio più completo, e la sua unica indicazione era una tenue luce riflessa sul soffitto, appena sufficiente per evitare di perdersi nell'oscurità.

Da lì in poi doveva procedere a tentoni, sperando di non incappare in un crepaccio. Era solo, e così distante dal campo nessuno avrebbe sentito le sue urla in caso di necessità. Tuttavia non dovette stare a pensarci per molto tempo, poiché passarono solo alcuni secondi prima di trovare quello che stava cercando: inciampò su di un blocco allungato e di forma irregolare, lungo circa un metro, troppo leggero e troppo malleabile per essere una roccia. Lo sollevò con facilità e si diresse verso la luce, uscendo dalla caverna.

Poté ora osservare l'oggetto con più attenzione: era nero con striature blu scure che correvano verticalmente per l'intera lunghezza della forma. Le irregolarità sulla superficie rugosa facevano sembrare l'oggetto simile ad una roccia, se non fosse stato per il peso e la consistenza. Era sì rigido, ma la rigidità era data dallo spessore: il materiale sembrava quasi del cuoio, un materiale pieghevole se assottigliato abbastanza. Prese sotto braccio il cumulo di quel materiale misterioso, e fece per incamminarsi verso il campo che aveva lasciato poche ore prima.

Ma Ludwig si bloccò: aveva dimenticato ancora qualcosa. Appoggiò per terra l'oggetto che stava trasportando e con passo svelto rientrò nella grotta, poi guardo alla sua sinistra. Sul pavimento notò un filamento d'oro che scompariva dietro ad un cunicolo secondario. Ludwig lo raggiunse, e per quanto se lo aspettasse, vederlo gli fece un effetto molto diverso: innumerevoli filamenti partivano da tutte le direzioni ed entravano in profondità nella roccia. Si trovava in una miniera d'oro.

Ala vista di una così grande ricchezza sorrise, ma presto si ricordò che il tempo non era qualcosa di cui abbondava al momento: uscì, riprese il suo carico e si avviò verso valle. Il vento si stava facendo sempre più forte: era in arrivo un temporale. Ludwig ne fu sollevato: il cielo era chiaramente dalla sua parte. Di fronte a lui si ergeva il castello di Emden che non molto tempo fa aveva espugnato: dieci mesi erano trascorsi dalla battaglia, e adesso quelle colline stavano per assistere ad un altro bagno di sangue. Ma ora l'esercito che controllava era più grande: oltre ai quindicimila soldati che lo avevano seguito un anno prima si erano unite cinquemila leve, per buona parte contadini e paesani, in un esodo che l'aveva lasciato a bocca aperta: dopo il massacro che avevano fatto, non si aspettava di certo un'affluenza così alta nei ranghi dell'esercito.

Tuttavia, Ludwig non sapeva bene cosa farsene: da sempre aveva comandato una compagnia di esperti guerrieri, e trovarsi ad addestrare dei semplici contadini fu per lui un bel grattacapo. Gli mancavano l'abilità e la pazienza per insegnare le basi del combattimento, senza contare che non sapeva nemmeno che uso avrebbe potuto farne in battaglia: se integrati nei ranghi regolari avrebbero messo in pericolo la sopravvivenza dei suoi uomini, mentre in un reparto a sé stante rischiavano di fuggire alla prima carica di cavalleria. Alla fine, dopo essersi consultato con i suoi ufficiali, aveva deciso di dar loro il compito più semplice: arcieri. Per sua fortuna alcuni dei suoi generali avevano un carattere un po' più pacato, ed erano riusciti ad impartire alcune semplici nozioni alle reclute.

Giunse sotto le mura del castello ed entrò rapidamente, salutato dalle guardie poste all'entrata. La fortezza di Emden era cambiata notevolmente in questi mesi: le mura erano state rinforzate ed ampliate e il torrione centrale rinforzato, per garantire una migliore difesa in caso di assalto. I lavori erano ancora in corso, ma già adesso si poteva intuire che espugnare la cittadella non sarebbe stato un compito facile.

Senza perdere tempo Ludwig si diresse verso la piazza nella quale aveva ucciso il drago meno di un anno prima: adesso era protetta da un sottile muro in pietra, e con una sola piccola porta protetta da due soldati. Entrò, e lì ad aspettarlo c'erano tutti i suoi sei ufficiali radunati attorno ad un grande tavolo, insieme a tre conciatori vicino ad un banco di lavoro appositamente sistemato con tutti gli strumenti necessari per la lavorazione.

Ludwig diede il carico che portava dalla montagna ai fabbri, e si accomodò con gli altri ufficiali al tavolo in legno grezzo. Appoggiato su di esso, vi era una pergamena disegnata. I sette la guardarono.

"Qui è tutto pronto?" Tagliò corto il generale.

A rispondere ci pensò Penn, secondo in comando e grande amico di Ludwig ormai da più di dieci anni.

"Tutto pronto Ludwig" rispose indicando il grosso foglio di stoffa gialla, "qui c'è la ricostruzione dell'armatura nera di colui che ha difeso l'ultimo drago. O meglio, credo che lo sia. Sai bene che non è facile ricordare i particolari dell'armatura nel bel mezzo dello scontro, no?". Ludwig annuì, prese il disegno, e lo porse ai conciatori.

"Ludwig" continuò Penn, dopo qualche secondo di pausa.

"Cosa c'è?" rispose il generale.

"Ecco vedi" disse con un'aria imbarazzata, "sappiamo cosa dice il Libro Sacro, ma..." fece un altra pausa, grattandosi la nuca. "Modellare, sì, insomma, degli escrementi di drago, non mi sembra molto carino". Ludwig sorrise leggermente e appoggiò una mano sulla spalla dell'amico.

"Quanto di quello che abbiamo fatto nell'ultimo anno può essere definito carino, Penn?". Lui annuì, più per forma che per reale convinzione, e Ludwig tornò a rivolgersi ai conciatori.

"Conosciamo ogni dettaglio a memoria mio Signore, come avete ordinato" disse il più anziano dei tre.

"Non importa, non voglio che sia compiuto nessun errore" ribatté lui, e porse loro nuovamente il disegno. Loro lo presero, gli diedero un'occhiata distratta e lo misero da parte, pronti a lavorare. Poi sollevarono con cura il blocco che Ludwig aveva portato loro, e lo sistemarono in un recipiente grande abbastanza da contenerlo per intero.

Tutti, cavalieri e fabbri, si guardarono negli occhi per un lungo attimo.

Poi Ludwig si decise, e aprì nuovamente il Libro Sacro. Andò senza esitazione ad un capitolo intitolato "Di fuoco e ferro", posto verso la fine, e iniziò a recitare. Poi si avvicinò e toccò il materiale: passarono pochi secondi di surreale quiete, e improvvisamente l'intero blocco cambiò in un colore rosso scuro, e iniziò lentamente a sciogliersi all'interno del recipiente, come del ferro fuso. Ora assomigliava a della lava viscosa, sia per colore che per densità: era abbastanza solida da poter essere posta su un tavolo da lavoro, ma malleabile a sufficienza da permettere una lavorazione a mano nuda.

Tutti fecero un passo indietro, spaventati. Sapevano gli effetti che avrebbero avuto la magia, ma qualcosa di così sovrannaturale non può non incutere timore anche nei cuori più saldi. Poi si ripresero, e chinarono il capo in segno di rispetto. Si baciarono tutti il dorso della mano destra. Una volta terminato il rituale, tutto era pronto.

Tuttavia, i conciatori erano parecchio insicuri nell'iniziare la lavorazione: avevano lavorato nella forgia, e quel materiale adesso assomigliava fin troppo a del ferro fuso; e a loro mancavano le protezioni adeguate. Indispettito da questa titubanza Ludwig non disse niente, ma guardandoli negli occhi con sguardo severo fece scivolare la sua mano nel recipiente: nessuna scottatura, nessun urlo di dolore.

"Sbrigatevi" concluse, "c'è molto lavoro da fare, e l'incantesimo comincerà a perdere di efficacia molto presto". Si lasciò andare ad un sorriso per non sembrare troppo burbero, ed uscì dalla stanza seguito da Penn e con in mano il Libro Sacro: c'era ancora molto da preparare prima della battaglia.


End file.
